Barry University is committed to the MBRS Program as described, for a four year period. We propose a two year Enrichment Program for freshmen, sophomores and juniors (Research Enrichment Participants) and a further two year plan for sophomores and juniors (MBRS students). The immediate objective of the Research Enrichment Program will be to expose freshmen, sophomores and juniors to the research environment in order to develop their research potential, stimulate and perpetuate interest in biomedical research, and understand the correlation between academic and research learning. The MBRS Program for sophomores, and juniors will provide research opportunities which will encourage students to pursue biomedical research as a career. By doing so Barry University will strive to increase the number of minorities entering biomedical research. The research enrichment activities for the Research Enrichment Participants and MBRS students will be organized and executed by the Enrichment Coordinator, a trained scientist and role model minority. We have observed that the 25% release time during which MBRS students work with their research mentors does not allow for the full research development of the students. Furthermore, since Research Enrichment Participants might not engage in active research they are not afforded the time with a research mentor. The Enrichment Coordinator being full time in this position will make the time commitment required by the students as she believes in their potential to make positive contributions to the scientific community.